sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Гаплогруппа J2 (Y-ДНК)
Y-ДНК гаплогруппа J2 определяется мутацией в SNP маркере M172. Гаплогруппа J2 делится на две подгруппы: J2a-M410 и J2b-M12. J2-M172 Гаплогруппа J2 зародилась примерно 18000 лет назад на Ближнем Востоке и затем распространилась на Балканы и в район Средиземноморья. Представители гаплогруппы J2, вероятно, составляли значительную часть населения мезолитических ближневосточных культур, связанных, по мнению многих исследователей, с изобретением земледелия и скотоводства. В центральную и восточную Европу представители гаплогруппы J2 могли прибыть с одной из нескольких миграционных волн из Анатолии, частично с греками, древними македонцами (предками сегодняшних македонцев) финикийцамиOne-third of Maltese found to have ancient Phoenician DNA , или с римскими легионерами и поселенцами в начале нашей эры. Y-хромосомная гаплогруппа J2a1 была обнаружена у жившего примерно 1110—1270 лет назад представителя культуры поздней бронзы Кыятице (Kyjatice Culture) из венгерского местонахождения Ludas-Varjú-dűlőGenome flux and stasis in a five millennium transect of European prehistory. thumb|250px|right|Филогенетическое дерево по номенклатуре YCC 2008 Максимальная концентрация J2 отмечена в Республике Ингушетия - 89%. Кроме того, в Европе J2 наиболее распространена на юге России (в Чечне — 57 %) и в Азербайджане, где на её долю приходится до 30 %, также распространена в Турции (24 %), Греции (23 %), Италии (18 %) и у некоторых народов Кавказа (см. также Этногенез армян). Высокая концентрация J2 наблюдается на Крите (до 34 %), где эта гаплогруппа, возможно, унаследована от минойской культурыEupedia : Geographic spread and ethnic origins of European haplogroups . Согласно новейшим исследованиям Sengupta et al.(2006) в Индии с достаточно высоким процентом (3—8 %) встречается подгруппа J2b2-M241. Другая подгруппа J2a ограничена главным образом северо-западом субконтинента. Каким образом в некоторых индийских кастах появилось присутствие J2 (J2a и J2b), пока остается загадкой, такой же, как и высокий процент (14 %) J2b-M12 у народности саамы в Скандинавии. Согласно научной публикации Di Giacomo et al.(2004) большое разнообразие J2 в турецком и южных европейских поселениях объясняется порождением вокруг Эгейской культуры, но не Ближнем Востоке. Дополнительно это объясняется и тем, что многие J2 были ограничены прибрежными средиземноморскими областями. Именно морская торговля вокруг Средиземноморья, скорее, чем более ранняя неолитическая сельскохозяйственная экспансия, помогла распространению J2 повсюду в средиземноморском мире. В научной работе было подчеркнуто, что J2 «средиземноморский» или «эгейский» скорее, чем «семитский». Это найдено преимущественно в северных средиземноморских и турецких поселениях. Далее исследователи поддержали версию, что некоторые подгруппы J2 (например, J2b и J2a), вероятно, имеют более позднее происхождение, чем начало неолитической революции и распространились в Эгейский период на остальные части Европы в ходе расширения греческой цивилизации. Примерно половина всех J2 не принадлежат ни к одной из известных подгрупп, и они классифицируются как J2*. В конце концов когда-нибудь будут найдены новые снипы (SNP), что позволит отнести эти J2* к новым подгруппам, а пока они все смешаны и находятся в парагруппе J2*. А пока для таких J2* предполагается, что их давние предки по мужской линии являлись частью неолитической культуры Плодородного Полумесяца приблизительно 8000 лет назад. Так как фермеры имели излишки продовольствия, в их семьях было больше детей, чем у их соседей охотников. Большее количество населения подразумевало нужду в расширении земли для обработки. Таким образом, постепенно, в течение столетий, фермеры продвигались, занимая всё новые территории. Согласно публикации Di Giacomo et al. (2004) парагруппа J2* может быть условно разделена по происхождению на две подгруппы на основании аллелей в локусе DYS413. У большинства европейцев J* DYS413a и DYS413b меньше либо равно 18. Эта подгруппа J2* может быть связана с J2a, J2a2 и J2a2a. У остальных J2* DYS413a и DYS413b больше 18. Распространение Частоты J2 (включая все подгруппы): Ингушетия (до 89 %), Чечня (до 57 %), Крит (до 34 %) , Азербайджан (до 31 %), Ливан (26 %), Турция (24 %), Албания (23—25 %), Италия (20—25 %), Греция (до 20 %), Иран (20—25 %), Грузия (в особенности у лазов и мегрелов) (около 20 %), Македония (10—15 %), Сербия (8 %), Белоруссия (5 %), Россия (3 %), Венгрия (3 %) и т. д.Distribution of European Y-chromosome DNA (Y-DNA) haplogroups by region in percentage Частоты J2-M172 в некоторых русских областях из публикации Angela Fechner et al. (2008): Вологодская обл. N=40 (7.5 %), Смоленская обл. N=43 (7 %), Новгородская обл. N=40 (5 %), Пензенская обл. N=81 (4.9 %), Рязанская обл. N=36 (2.8 %), Орловская обл. N=42 (2.4 %), Брянская обл. N=43 (2.3 %) J2a2a-M92 thumb|right|250px|Карта распространения гаплогруппы J2 В публикации Cinnioglu et al. было показано распределение J2a2-M67 и J2a2a-M92 в Турции, которое прекрасно соответствовало территории древнего высокоразвитого общества, процветавшего на северо-западе Анатолии приблизительно 4500 лет назад. Это так называемая морская культура Трои (западноанатолийская цивилизация), торговавшая повсюду в Эгейской области и вовлекшая ещё несколько крупных островов: Хиос, Лемнос и Лесбос. Три самых ранних слоя, найденных при раскопках в Трое, связывают именно с этой культурой. Semino et al. предположили, что J2a2 и J2a2a могли прибыть в Европу именно морским путём до южной Сицилии, или, возможно, частично сухопутным путём из Анатолии через Босфорский перешеек. Semino et al. оценивают возраст J2a2 и J2a2a как 12000 и 8000 лет соответственно. Эти подгруппы, так же как J2a и J2, могут различаться по аллелям в локусе DYS413a, b. Представители J2a2a могут быть DYS390=22 с большей частотой, чем другие J2 (хотя DYS390=22 замечен и в других гаплогруппах). «M319 на Крите определяет уникальный J2a субклад, который очень редко находят в других местах. Дополнительный анализ анатолийских данных (Cinnioglu et al. 2004) нашёл только две таких хромосомы там. До этого M319 была также найдена в Ираке и у марокканских евреев: 5 % и 10 % соответственно (Shen et al. 2004). Время экспансии J2a8-M319 на Крит примерно 3100 г. до н. э., в то время, как гаплогруппа J2a2a-M92 также имеет время расширения, датирующееся приблизительно 3100 г. до н. э. Последняя найдена в относительно высоких частотах в западной Анатолии (Cinnioglu et al. 2004). Наши данные вполне совместимы с предположением, что J2a2a-M92 является „подписью бронзового века“ и экспансией в этот период в Европу (Di Giacomo et al., 2004)» — King et al. (2008). Semino et al. нашли самые высокие частоты J2a2 в Грузии (13,3 %), северной Италии (9,6 %), Ираке (6,3 %), Греции (4,3 %), Испании (3,4 %), Турции (3 %) и Албании (3,6 %). Распределение J2a2a*, как оказалось, показывает явную связь между Анатолией и южной Италией. Частоты этой подгруппы найдены на южном Кавказе (6,3 %), в Греции (3,3 %), Турции (4,4 %), Италии (3—7 %) и Индии (4,5 %). J2b-M102 След J2b-M102 на Европейском континенте показывает явную связь между южными Балканами и северо-центральной Италией. Есть единственное объяснение, что J2b, возможно, расселилась в Европу именно из Балкан, но Semino et al. не нашли пока никаких археологических культур, известных в тех областях, чтобы связать эти два региона. Они предполагают, что, возможно, J2b впоследствии мог распространиться с северо-центрального региона Италии в другие части Европы. Другие исследователи (Pericic et al.) в своей работе также придерживаются этой гипотезы и пишут, что «распространение J2b-M102 показано двумя пиковыми частотами, помещёнными на Балканы и центральную Италию, можно объяснить морскими миграциями J2b из южных Балкан к Апеннинам значительно позже, чем классическая модель распространения первых неолитических фермеров с Ближнего Востока через Балканы в Европу». В новой работе Cruciani et al. (2007) исследователи пишут о том, что «вторжение J2b в Северную Европу из Балкан произошло во время Балканского Бронзового Века. Предполагаемый возраст экспансии с Балкан 4500 лет назад. Сразу можно исключить демографическое расширение, связанное с распространением сельского хозяйства из Анатолии, и наиболее вероятна версия экспансии в Бронзовую Эпоху, именно в период, когда видны сильные демографические изменения, которые подтверждаются археологическими данными. Передвижение мигрантов главным образом происходило речными путями, соединяющими Балканы и Северо-центральную Европу, что значительно ускорило процесс распространения на остальную часть европейского континента части мигрантов». J2b наиболее сконцентрирован в районе современной Албании (на территории древних Иллирии и части Фракии). В Косово J2b имеет частоту около 17 %. Соседние регионы отмечены понижением частот — Хорватия 6,2 %, греческая Македония 5,4 % и тд. По имеющимся данным, можно предположить, что J2b гипотетически можно назвать «прото иллиро-фракийской генетической подписью». King et al. (2008) в своем новом исследовании пишут «Фессалийские и Греко-Македонские образцы Y-хромосом показывают высокую частоту (7—9 %) J2b-M102 с приблизительным временем расширения, датируемым неолитической эпохой (5000 г. до н. э.). Предыдущая большая работа по Балканам (Pericic et al., 2005; Marjanovic et al., 2005) относительно частоты J2b-M102 в Греции очень схожи с нашими. Однако, географическое происхождение J2b-M102 остается до сих пор неизвестным. В работе Cinnioglu et al. (2004) сообщается об одном частотном максимуме (4,7 %) в юго-восточной Анатолии, рядом с Евфратом, то есть регионе, где были обнаружены поселения первых неолитических общин. Хотя источник появления J2b-M102 в Греции до сих пор не ясен, они, вероятно, всё же проживали в этих регионах с раннего неолита.» J2b одна из подгрупп J2 с чётко отличимым STR-гаплотипом. Отличить от обычного J2 можно по DYS19=15, DYS389i=12, DYS390=24, и YCAII=19,20. Cinnioglu et al. также считают, что J2b может различаться по аллели в локусе DYS461, где у J2b DYS461=10 или 9. Многие другие гаплогруппы, например, R1b и I имеют DYS461=12. или DYS461=13. Частоты распространения J2b в Албании (16.7 %), Сев-центр. Италии (9,6 %), Пакистане (7,9 %), Греции (7 %), на Кавказе (Балкары) (6,3 %), в Хорватии (6,2 %), Сицилии (6 %), Непале (6 %), Македонии-греч. (5.4 %), Сербии (4,4 %), Индии (3,8 %), России (1,5 %, 3,8 % — Scozzari et al. 2001), Иране (2,6 %), Македонии (2,5 %), Боснии (2,4 %), Украине (2,4 %), Тунисе (1,4 %), Эфиопии (1,3 %), Польше (1,2 %), Испании-Андалузии (1,1 %) ;Реальность Ellen Levy-Coffman: "К сожалению, дезинформация о гаплогруппе J2 продолжает пронизывать СМИ, и её часто неправильно отождествляют с J1 и называют «еврейской» или «семитской», несмотря на то, что она присутствует в различных нееврейских средиземноморских и европейских популяциях. ''В научной работе Di Giacomo et al.(2004) было подчеркнуто, что J2 «средиземноморский» или «эгейский» скорее чем «семитский». Далее исследователи поддержали версию, что некоторые подгруппы J2 кажется имеют более позднее происхождение, чем начало неолитической революции и распространились в Эгейский период на остальную часть Европы в течение расширения греческой цивилизации. Именно эта основная идея, что многие еврейские J2 имеют европейское происхождение скорее, чем восточное. M102 происходит из южной части Балкан и вообще отсутствует на Среднем Востоке. Гаплогруппа J2 является второй основной у евреев. К предкам евреев попала в 4293 г. до н. э. (± 711 л.) на севере Месопотамии. Частота у евреев — 24 %, в том числе у ашкенази — 21,5 %, у сефардов — 29 %. Субклад J2a4b возник 7300 лет назад. У предков евреев он с IV тыс. до н. э. У евреев имеется субклад J2a4b1Покост Владислав. Происхождение еврейского народа . См. также * Гаплогруппы * Генетическая генеалогия * Y-ДНК Примечания Ссылки * Гаплогруппы J/J2 * M410 — База данных J2 * Карта миграции гаплогруппы J (проект National Genographic) * Sengupta et al. — Polarity and Temporality of High-Resolution Y-Chromosome Distributions in India Identify Both Indigenous and Exogenous Expansions and Reveal Minor Genetic Influence of Central Asian Pastoralists., Am J Hum Genet. 2006 February * Semino et al. — Origin, Diffusion, and Differentiation of Y-Chromosome Haplogroups E and J: Inferences on the Neolithization of Europe and Later Migratory Events in the Mediterranean Area, Am J Hum Genet. 2004 May * Perecic et al. — High-Resolution Phylogenetic Analysis of Southeastern Europe Traces Major Episodes of Paternal Gene Flow Among Slavic Populations, Molecular Biology and Evolution, 2005 * Cinnioglu et al. — Excavating Y-chromosome haplotype strata in Anatolia * Giacomo et al. — Y chromosomal haplogroup J as a signature of the post-neolithic colonization of Europe, Hum Genet. 2004 Oct. * Ellen Levy-Coffman — A MOSAIC OF PEOP: THE JEWISH STORY AND A REASSESSMENT OF THE DNA EVIDENCE // Journal of Genetic Genealogy 1:12-33, 2005 * R. J. King et al. — Differential Y-chromosome Anatolian Influences on the Greek and Cretan Neolithic // Annals of Human Genetics (2008) 72, 205—214 * Tatiana M. Karafet et al. — New binary polymorphisms reshape and increase resolution of the human Y chromosomal haplogroup tree // Genome Res. published online Apr 2, 2008 * Valerio Onofria et al — Y chromosome J2 subtyping in an Italian sample: Population and forensic implications (May 2008) * Angela Fechner et al. — Boundaries and Clines in the West Eurasian Y-Chromosome Landscape: Insights From the European Part of Russia // AMERICAN JOURNAL OF PHYSICAL ANTHROPOLOGY 000:000-000 (2008) * Cornelia Di Gaetano et al. — Differential Greek and northern African migrations to Sicily are supported by genetic evidence from the Y chromosome (2008) J2 Категория:Палеоантропология Европы